1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a slewing device for inserting and cutting cross wires in automatic equipment for the prefabrication of building panels. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slewing device, for such inserting and cutting, which can be quickly adjusted.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Sandwich-type building panels are now available made of expanded plastic and wire netting: prefabricated structures consisting substantially of a layer of expanded plastic material, usually polystyrene, between two sheets of wire netting mutually connected through electric welding by a number of cross wires passing through this layer, to be utilized after being coated with plaster, and placed side by side to define hollow spaces for pouring a concrete mix in order to create walls, floors and the like in building construction.
Equipment already exists, as described in European patent No. 0,038,837 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,917,284, for the automatic production of these building panels, and in particular for automatically inserting the cross wires into the layer of expanded plastic and welding them at both ends to the netting on the two faces of the layer.
This equipment, while functional, is relatively difficult to regulate when the format of the panel varies in thickness.
Moreover, this equipment is poorly adapted to the insertion of pairs of cross wires on each pass.
Finally, the equipment does not permit insertion of the cross wires at an angle.